


Skipping Darius

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Background Lore 1.0 Assumptions, Blood, Digital Art, Gen, skipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture of Darius skipping around wielding his axe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Darius

  



End file.
